Prostate cancer is a serious condition that affects increasing numbers of men worldwide. About one-third of all men have at least some cancerous prostatic cells at age 50, with the incidence increasing to as many as 90 percent of men at age 90. In the United States alone, about 40,000 men die each year from prostate cancer.
Prostate cancer is a sex hormone dependent cancer; that is, the growth of the cancer is promoted by male hormones (e.g., androgens such as testosterone and dihydrotestosterone). Removal of the testes (castration) was for many years the standard method of preventing the secretion of male hormones by the gonads, as a means for reducing growth of the cancer. More recently, secretion of male hormones has been perturbed by chemical means by interfering with production of luteinizing hormone (LH), which regulates the synthesis of male hormones. Luteinizing hormone releasing hormone (LHRH) is a natural hormone produced by the hypothalamus that interacts with luteinizing hormone releasing hormone receptor (LHRH-R) in the pituitary to stimulate production of LH. To decrease LH production, superagonists of the luteinizing hormone releasing hormone receptor (LHRH-R), such as leuprolide and goserelin, have been used. However, such LHRH-R superagonists initially act to stimulate LH release and only after prolonged treatment act to desensitize LHRH-R such that LH is no longer produced. The initial stimulation of LH production by the superagonist leads to an initial surge in the production of male hormones such that the initial response to superagonist therapy is aggravation, rather than amelioration, of the patient's condition (e.g., tumor growth increases). This phenomenon, known as the "flare reaction", can last for two to four weeks. Additionally, each successive administration of the superagonist can cause a small LH surge (known as the "acute-on chronic" phenomenon) that again can worsen the condition. The "flare reaction" prohibits the use of LHRH-R superagonists in the treatment of late stage prostatic cancer patients where the cancer has metastasized to the spinal cord, since the initial stimulation of cancer growth would cause nerve trunk compression and damage. To ensure that a candidate patient for superagonist therapy does not have spinal cord metastasis, additional diagnostic tests must be conducted, such as magnetic resonance imaging or a spinal CAT scan, which adds to the cost of superagonist therapy.
One approach that has been taken to avoid the "flare reaction" has been to combine administration of an LHRH-R superagonist with an antiandrogen, such as flutamide, known as total androgen ablation therapy (AAT). Hormonal therapy with an LHRH-R superagonist in combination with an antiandrogen has been used as a pre-treatment prior to radical prostatectomy, known as neoadjuvant therapy. The use of antiandrogens, however, is associated with serious hepatic and gastrointestinal side effects.
Accordingly, methods for treating prostate cancer that are more effective than those utilizing LHRH-R superagonists and that both avoid the occurrence of the "flare reaction" and do not require the use of antiandrogens (thus avoiding the side-effects of using antiandrogens) are needed.